In general, a switch for a portable stove is turned to control the stove according to a user's feel. However, it is very difficult to determine whether or not the switch is turned tight enough. As a result, a fuel leak may occur due to user's negligence, or if the switch is not turned tight enough. To solve the problem, a fire protection device is used to assure the stove fire to be turned off completely so as to prevent a fuel leak.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a prior art fire protection device 100, the fire protection device 100 installs a push-button switch 120 with an accommodating groove 121 disposed into a cylindrical hollow button holder 110 and uses a spring 122 and a fixing axle 123 to install a pressing member 124 into the accommodating groove 121, such that a rear end of the pressing member 124 is latched with a limit groove 111 an opening of the button holder 110. If the pressing member 124 is pressed to turn the push-button switch counterclockwise and the adjusting rod 130 is turned out of an adjusting hole 161, then the fuel will be discharged along a continuous path of a fuel holder 150, a flame nozzle holder 160 and a flame nozzle 170. Since the push-button switch 120 has a propping section 125 disposed at the end of the push-button switch 120, therefore the push-button switch 120 can start an ignitor 140 when pressed.
Although the fuel can be shut down completely without the risk of a fuel leak by latching the rear end of the pressing member 124 with the limit groove 111, the pressing member 124 will drive the push-button switch 120 to rotate counterclockwise when the pressing member 124 is pressed as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The front end of the pressing member 124 and the limit section 126 coupled with its recession 112 will be rotated repeatedly to produce a friction with the internal wall of the button holder 110. If it is necessary to start the ignitor 140 or press the push-button switch 120, the surface of the pressing member 124 produces a friction with the internal wall of the button holder 110 which will wear out the pressing member 124 easily, because the pressing member 124 is fixed onto the push-button switch 120.